


The Book of Secrets

by Sayure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Demons, Dragons, Elves, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polygamy, Secrets, Slash, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayure/pseuds/Sayure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It all began with more than one drink, a stranger and an accidental marriage. But what if the accidents were already planned for and Aya's book have more than one secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I always fantasied about threesomes in a modern fantasy universe --not that I would go for it, I'm the easily jealous type-- and after I read "Nothing to lose" more than three years ago on FP, I got this constant thought that it doesn't matter if we're talking about two or ten lovers, it's all about the fun :) 
> 
> So enjoy!

    
   It all began with a need, wanting something you don't have, then a plan, a scheme to get it. The perfect the plan is, the better are the consequences and the easier you reach the objective. It doesn't matter if some hearts are broken alongside or if it was amoral and a part of your humanity was lost. Those are for the weak. The ones who don't have much to fight for. The humans, and I'm anything but a human.

Don't we say: The end justifies the means.  
                                                                    
                                                                                                                                                                                                 Aya Kalp, 05/11/**32

                                                                                                                                  ###################

The bar was more than suffocating for a Friday night, it was perfect for someone like him to blind with all the sweating bodies. He needed the distraction, to forget about himself, his body, his insecurities and just swim in the feeling of the others in this bacchanal but everything was still on the back of his head so he will never make the mistake of putting down his defenses, a mistake that can cost him more than his freedom. He was ready to flight the moment the need called for it. He never failed to remember the past. He needs those memories to keep having nightmares, to keep being scared, it is what's helping him keep his life.

He leaned into the bar and got his cash ready, playing with the tips of his shoulder long, yellow with orange sticks, hair. A habit he gained just recently, it helped stop him from nervously looking around, looking at the guy just some centimeters away from him. The bartender locked eyes with him and turned slightly to hear his order. 

"Jack and Coke, Double-Tall, please." The big handsome bartender, with a buzz cut and a deep dark skin, nodded and did a quick work to serve him.

"I think he hates me or he have a thing for cute boys." A voice besides him wined in a childish manner. It was evident the master of those words were already on the verge of drunkenness. 

"Last I checked, I wasn't a boy. Not for the last ten years or more." He purred. "So, what did you do to him?" 

"Why do you assume I'm the one in fault here?" The guy pulled his eyebrows as if to concentrate more than to look confused and buffed slightly his chest.

"I understand now." He chuckled. "Don't look down on people when you want a service from them."

"I didn't look exactly down on him, besides, it is his job to serve. He should be more amiable with client." The guy protested.

"Hmm!" Aya contemplated his neighbor in the bar for a moment. The guy was tall, at least taller than him, but couldn't know how much as he was sitting. He looked like a human in his twenty six, twenty seven but Aya's cat eyes were able to remark a green tint to the guy's pale skin and his medium length, curly black hair didn't do a good job to hide his elfish ears. 

Aya sighted softly, at least he was an elf, he reminded himself. Elves were known to keep away from the other species but they were naturally nice and friendly, the complete opposite of the fairies. He also heard they were a gentle and passionate beings when it comes to love making.

"You don't look like you visit places like this often." He made sure to look interested.

"No I don't." The other replied looking down at his drink and for a moment Aya thought he wouldn't hear the almost drunken voice again before the stronger surprised him with a miserable look. "I had a bad day, I mean a year -- a bad year, or years. I don't know."

"I think you're just lonely." The werecat looked around to the dancing floor to give him a moment of respect. "It always amazed me how we can be circled by so many people, feel the others' heat, hear their joy but feel alone in the same time." He didn't reply and Aya didn't expect him to. It seems this man have more wounds than he can to lick. They both have.

"I'm Aya, by the way, Aya kalp." The yellow and orange werecat extended his hand for the elf to shake.

"Nathal, hum, Nathal Trim." He can almost swear Nathal didn't want to tell him his last name but he just mentally shrugged. Each one have his own dark secrets.

"So, Nathal, I only moved to this country half a year ago and even then I didn't spend much time here because of my work but I can promise you I know worse places than this one. Are you on for the most inappropriate adventure of your life? It's just seven twenty five and the night is still young so think about how much you will lose by going with me and choose wisely. I don't have insurance for an accident hair cut or slutty clothes in exchange for the business kinds." He eyed Nathal's clothes disgustingly. 

The young elf looked around like he was in deep thoughts then fixed the little cat with light green eyes. "I'll lose precious time by indulging you especially that I'm having too much fun with the bartender right now but I'm a gentleman at heart and can't leave someone as cute as you without an escort." He invited Aya to take his arm. "Let's search our own fun out of this hel."

                                                                                                                                   ####################

"Hum," an incoherent murmur was the only thing to declare Aya's wakening. The light of the morning was too much and it hurt his eyes even behind his eyelids. He could hear his heartbeats in his head. The smells were too much and he ached everywhere, he couldn't even move his hand to put it on his face. He didn't even feel like having hands anymore. He never digested this much alcohol before. Well, to be truthful with himself, he never drank alcohol before and he can promise himself it will not happen anytime in the near future. 

He concentrated a little on his abdomen and felt disappointment wash over him. "Maybe it was too soon, everything happened but some hours ago." He convinced himself but it was clear, he failed.

He tried to move slowly but when he put all his weigh on his lower back, he felt a bolt of pain shoot him. He was too sore and he could see from his half opened eyes bruises in different areas of his body. Too much about being gentle and loving. He felt a strong need to go to the bathroom but couldn't move more of himself for the moment. It had been more than a year when he retired from this activities and his body made sure to make him remember.

"There's aspirin and water for you in the nightstand." A quivering familiar voice from the other side of the small hotel room jerked him to attention. Nathal was sitting on the couch in front of a not so old television wearing a bathrobe with a hand on his face while he clutched with the other hand an important looking paper like all his life depended on it. He looked more miserable than the day before, Aya mused.

"Thank you." The little cat softly spook letting the other feel his guiltiness even when there was no call for it. "I believe I don't need to ask about what happened." He sighted then washed the medicine down his throat with the water.

"Don't take the blame for my deeds for I'm as guilty or more than you." Nathal stood with the paper in his hand and walked toward the bad and Aya didn't make any move to conceal the blue parts on his skin.

"Oh my God! Look at what I did to you." The paper was momentary forgotten and Aya was stunned to see those eyes full of true concern. It's not like they know each other so there was no need for it.

"I'm fine, don't worry. My body is easy to bruise and it's just been too long. I wasn't prepared. I never thought I'll end in bed with anyone today." He chuckled awkwardly then looked down shyly. "It seems we got that drunk, huh!“ It wasn't a question and he didn't wait for a reply. He looked behind his eyelashes at Nathal, who sat besides him on the bed still looking at the bruises,  and opened slightly his lips. "I know we only wanted to have fun. But, it has been so long and I was feeling so lonely for a long time now. I wanted just some company even if it would be for just a night. I wanted to be happy for a short moment before I return to my dull, monotonous life at the end of my vacation and for that I want to thank you. I can't believe how much I laughed yesterday. I only remember laughing but not the reason-" he approached the elf and lowered his voice. "And you know what? I don't care. I just-" he leaned on the other supported by his hands and kissed him softly. 

All Aya was thinking was: maybe this time. Oh! Please, make it this time.

At the lack of a reaction, Aya became persistent. "Please, let us forget all of our obligations for just this time, this moment, without needing any drink. Let me remember how we had enjoyed ourselves yesterday. Please." And he got it. 

It began with a tongue and ended with two sweated bodies, sore but satisfied. 

They cleaned a little but it was clear they both needed a shower. If Aya were to be lucky he may get another chance with Nathal in the shower. He was sore, yes, but he was more desperate. A feeling only a hopeless person in front of death will understand. For now he will rest a little and make sure his lover of the night stay with him as much as the day permit.

"What do you remember from yesterday." Nathal broke their comfortable silence with a soft voice.

"Laughing, being happy, enjoying the best night I ever had in so long." He planted a soft kiss on the dark headed man and began to play with his newly cut hair. Now that he can see it under natural light, he can see that it's more of a deep dark green than black. "Surely there was a stop at some random barber. You should be happy your hair don't look worse than it was before." He giggled when he heard Nathal sight in defeat, but then they shared a deep kiss.

"Aya, what I meant is-" he was cut by two fingers on his lips.

"I don't care, Nathal. I don't regret my night with you. I was happy and I'm sure you liked it too. I don't care about the rest." He put his head on the chest of his lover of the night. That's when they heard a hard knock that almost broke the door to their room.

 

TBC


End file.
